For the first time
by Luka-sama
Summary: Marinette estaba enamorada de su profesor titular, Adrien Agreste el hombre de sus sueños. Pero le era dificil intentar algo, la diferencia de edad, que ella fuera un héroe de Paris y que sus hormonas a los 17 que no la dejaban pensar bien...además de tener como compañero al famoso Chat Noir, un hombre en traje de gato que parecia gozar de molestarle. Universo Alterno.
1. First Time

_Chicos conocí el amor de mi vida…bueno…es un amor platónico, pero sin duda jamás me había enamorado a primera vista, pero me ayudo como inspiración para esta historia._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **For the first time**

¿Alguna vez se han enamorado de alguien?

Ese sentimiento que te hace sentir en las nubes, ver todo color de rosa y tropezar en los pasillos. Para ser sincera ella había estado interesada en algunas ocasiones en chicos, algunos apuestos que con una sonrisa te hacen suspirar y físicamente son un regalo de Dios a los simples mortales.

Pero no había sentido amor antes.

Hasta que lo vio a él.

Si, con catorce años fue cuando conoció a su primer amor, un flechazo. Era de un hombre mayor, quien era un practicante de profesor de artes, su materia preferida para siempre. Con 22 años ese hombre llego al colegio de Francia, con una sonrisa inocente y mirada que cautivo rápidamente a todas las chicas del lugar.

Su nombre era Adrien Agreste, con el tiempo descubrieron que era el hijo del famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste, quien había abandonado su trabajo como modelo a corta edad y se había independizado aún muy joven cortando lazos con su familia paterna.

Alya su mejor amiga, insistía en que se desperdiciaba al querer ser diseñadora, que debía estudiar para ser detective.

Bueno el punto es que desde que sus ojos se posaron en Adrien Agreste, para ella fue el momento en que su corazón se movió. No es que luego de conocerlo no se sintiera aún más enamorada, fue que cuando los ojos verdes de su profesor cruzaron con los de ella ese primer día de clase, donde vio un brillo de diversión algo familiar, que su corazón fue cautivado.

Al menos eso pensaba…pues 3 años después, aun cuando todas sus amigas estaban con sus parejas o hablaban sobre otros chicos, ella no podía pensar en otra persona que Adrien, su querido y guapo profesor, ahora titular de su salón.

…

¡PUF!

…

En medio del salón de arte del colegio, donde había muchos estantes con diferentes instrumentos para la clase, había una gran cantidad de chicos. Todos ellos sentados tras un cuadro en blanco, listos para pintar lo que el profesor pidiera esa tarde.

Una joven de 17 años, con el cabello corto sobre sus hombros y ojos celeste claro, dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar cuando sintió algo pegarle suavemente en su cabeza. Ella tenía puesto una camisa blanca sin tirantes con un diseño de flores rosada en la parte inferior, unos short de mezclilla, con unas medias largas negras bajo estos y unas tenis de caña alta de color gris. Su cuerpo estaba bien definido, en buenas proporciones. Sobre su cuello portaba un collar con un dije de su juego de video favorito.

Giro confundida a su receptor, su cara pronto se tornó roja.

Adrien Agreste se veía casi exactamente igual que cuando llego a ser su profesor, muy diferente a ella que había cambiado de una mocosa a casi toda una mujer en solo tres años. El rubio por su parte traía un pantalón hasta sus rodillas algo abombado, una camisa sin mangas de color verde claro, unas sandalias y un paño sobre su cabeza. Sus cabellos rubios estaban atados en una cola baja y sus ojos verdes brillaban en su cara llena de pintura.

Quiso gritar como Fan girl al verlo así, tan fresco y libre.

Aunque aún recordaba la fiesta de año nuevo, verlo con traje y el cabello peinado para atrás, casi le provoco un ataque al corazón.

Su profesor siempre vestía de forma despreocupada, comentando que cuando era joven su padre le obligaba a vestir solo ropa de su diseño, por lo cual ahora que era un adulto independiente, prefería vestirse de forma fresca sin importarle que otros pudieran criticarlo.

-Marinette sé que la historia de roma es aburrida, pero igual no puedes dormirte en clase-informo el hombre con una sonrisa divertida.

Ella se puso roja.

Siempre su profesor empezaba con una pequeña charla sobre algún momento histórico en cada clase, si bien las de arte siempre eran las mejores, ella estaba muy agotada por su patrulla la noche anterior.

Ser una heroína y estudiante de último año, estaban acabando con ella…tanto como para no poner atención en clase.

Hizo una leve reverencia.

-Lo siento mucho profesor-dijo con un pitido de voz.

Sentada a su lado en aquel salón de arte, estaba Alya. La morena había cambiado mucho desde que se conocieron hace tres años, cuando ella se cambió a su colegio. Ahora tenía el pelo hasta llegarle a la cintura de su color café natural, totalmente lacio gracias a un tratamiento, pero ahora amarrada en una descuidada cola de caballo. Su camisa de cuadros ahora era de color rojo oscuro tirando a vino, con un pantalón hasta sus tobillos de mezclilla, con unas tenías de moda oscuras.

Esta la miraba con algo de lastima, mientras intentaba también contener un bostezo, pues su amiga había estado también ayudándola en la patrulla nocturna.

Mejores amigas y héroes juntas.

No era fácil tampoco.

-Pero dado que de verdad luces cansada, ve a la enfermería a descansar un poco…luego hablaremos sobre el trabajo que deberás hacer para reponer la clase-dijo el rubio con expresión algo divertida.

Ella suspiro antes de asentir derrotada, si bien su profesor era alguien amable, no regalaba puntos. Era condescendiente con sus estudiantes y parecía entenderlos como la palma de su mano, pero no por eso tenía preferidos. Incluso Chloé su compañera, que antes era una presumida (había cambiado gracias a kami), quien había estado siempre a su lado y él la había visto crecer como una hermana menor, no tenía ningún punto más que no ganara con su esfuerzo.

Llego a la enfermería donde cayó rendida en una camilla luego de darle algunas explicaciones a le enfermera, antes de cerrar los ojos deseando dormir. Escucho a su Kwami decirle algo preocupada, luego de acostarse, al abrir los ojos ella señalo hacia la ventana.

-Marinette, algo está pasando en la ciudad, puedo sentirlo-dijo la pequeña mariquita roja.

Marinette gruño internamente.

Después de tanto tiempo siendo compañeras contra la lucha del mal, ambas habían desarrollado nuevos poderes que en sus inicios. Uno de ellos y más reciente, era cuando Tikki podía sentir una anormalidad antes que atacara. Eso provocaba que estuviera siempre más atareada, pero eso había reducido significativamente el número de víctimas.

Con todo el sueño del mundo, Marinette salió por la ventana de la enfermería para transformarse. Uno el Miraculous y su piedra especial que le permitía volar, así logro llegar en menos tiempo de lo esperado, aunque se cansara el doble.

El fuerte golpe le hizo caer con fuerza sobre un techo de la ciudad, antes de que tuviera que rodear para esquivar una fuerte llamarada que casi la rostiza viva. Algo temerosa y más despierta, noto como el villano de ese día era diferente a otros que antes había enfrentado, pero era bastante famoso, su cuerpo estaba literalmente en llamas y su mirada era prepotente.

Fuego Fatuo.

Un hombre que había sido transformado en un ser maligno, debido a su deseo de poder. Hace algún tiempo estaba atacando a Paris, pero últimamente estaba detrás de ella por sus poderes especiales. No era muy normal saber el poder de los Miraculous para los villanos, pero igual que Hawk Moth hace algunos años, este sabía del poder del Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir juntos.

Era peligroso.

El poder de un dios.

-Bueno nena, nuevamente en el campo de batalla-dijo ese ser con aire de prepotencia.

Rodo los ojos cansado de su apodo.

Después de un salto sobre sí misma para evitar otra llamarada, una batalla comenzó. Con su yo-yo girando sobre si, podía dispersar el fuego, pero este no era su único poder. El calor del sol era insoportable, su dolor de cabeza por la falta de sueño y el potente chorro de vapor.

La terminaron lanzando por las nubes en dirección al suelo.

Antes de reaccionar, estaba envuelta en unos fuertes brazos.

Antes de caer al suelo, en una perfecta entrada heroica, ella sabía quién era quien le había ayudado sin abrir aun los ojos.

Ella lo sabía por qué lo había visto innumerable cantidad de veces. Incluso antes que ella se convirtiera en héroe de Paris, ya había uno famoso. Chat Noir. Un hombre vestido de traje negro que salvaba a parís desde que ella tenía alrededor de 8 años, siempre había crecido admirando a ese joven rubio que protegía a Paris de los ladrones y villanos. Cuando seis años después, cuando ella cumplió catorce, fue cuando Tikki apareció frente a ella por primera vez, logrando que aquel héroe que había admirado por tanto tiempo, ahora fuera su compañero más leal de batallas.

-Siempre es un gusto verle My lady-dijo el rubio colocándola en el suelo.

Su traje había cambiado a como era cuando ella era niña, ahora mostraba más músculos que antes, pero siempre siendo de contextura delgada. Su cabello siempre alborotado al frente, estaba atado en una cola de caballo que era corta y apenas apartaba algo de su cabello. Ahora su pecho estaba algo más abierto con el cascabel más abajo que antes. Sus guantes eran ahora hasta los codos y las botas eran algo más grandes y toscas.

Pero esos ojos felinos verdes que había visto durante años, que habían visto más crímenes que ella y tenían mucha más experiencia que sus tres años como heroína, seguían siendo tan brillantes como el primer día.

Aunque al principio ninguno se acostumbraba al otro, pues él era un adulto cuando ella comenzó como una niña. Este siempre fue paciente, ayudándola y enseñándole desde lo más básico, a como era el deber de un héroe. Pero siempre parecía distante, desde que se conocieron todo era solamente como un compromiso, pues él la ocupaba para librar a Paris de los akumas, unas mariposas que se posaban en los sentimientos negativos de otros, que solo ella podía liberar. Aunque ella lo admirara, él se alejó desde el inicio.

Con el tiempo, esa distancia se había reducido, tratándola como una hermana pequeña y ella como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

Aunque desde hace un tiempo atrás, algo parecía cambiar…no estaba segura que.

El apodo que le había puesto de niña "My lady" donde solía tratarla como una princesa, ahora parecía tener un significado diferente. Ella sentía su mirada diferente, sus sutiles toques de otra forma y como a veces coqueteaba descaradamente con ella.

Ya no era el héroe rompe corazones que siempre fue con todas las mujeres de Paris, ahora solía verla siempre a ella, preocupándose de forma ridícula e intentando fanfarronear sus músculos.

Era extraño.

No es que no pensara que era atractivo o que fuera un excelente hombre, pero para ella solo existía su profesor Adrien, los demás hombres parecían pasar desapercibidos para ella. Aunque a veces Chat era demasiado insistente.

-Siempre a tiempo Chat-dijo estirando su cuerpo y ocultando un sonoro bostezo.

El rubio alzo una ceja ante eso, pero luego giraron a ver al villano de fuego, que lucía aún más molesto por la interrupción.

La batalla se reanudo, pero con la ayuda de Chat no duro mucho antes de espantar al villano. Curiosamente los otros tres héroes no aparecieron, los portadores de los Kwami de la abeja, el zorro y la tortuga. Chat Noir había comentado divertido que probablemente las chicas estuvieran en clase, mientras que el Kwami de la tortuga últimamente parecía estar más ocupado de lo normal.

-Debe haber conseguido un trabajo como su identidad civil-dijo Chat Noir sentado en el borde de la torre Eiffel.

Ambos ahora controlaban más su poder, el límite de cinco minutos se extendía y podían darse la oportunidad para conversar más.

Ella debía regresar a la enfermería, pero estaba tan cansada, que cuando Chat Noir le ofreció distraerse un rato, acepto sin duda. Ahora mientras el disfrutaba el borde de la torre, balanceando sus pies muchos metros sobre tierra, ella estaba acostada de espaldas al chico, ambas juntas, mientras dormitaba.

El aroma masculino del hombre a su espalda, le hizo recordar que ya ella no era una niña, pero para él…probablemente lo fuera.

Al igual que para su profesor.

Todo sería más fácil si ella tuviera la misma edad de Adrien.

¿O tal vez no?

Tal vez sería igual de torpe, no podría hablar y pasaría mucho antes de revelarle sus sentimientos. Aunque claro, no podría saberlo, pues en ese momento, ella solo era una niña enamorada de un hombre.

-Chat…¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Vaya sorpresa my lady, pensé que habíamos dejado claro que era mejor no saber sobre la identidad civil del otro-

-No es eso…solo…bueno me gusta un chico, que creo puede tener tu edad, o algo así-

-Espero no tenga mi edad, eso sería algo pedófilo-

-Chat-

-No suenes tan herida, solo es una broma…creo que para el amor no hay edad-

-…-

-¿No crees lo mismo?-

-Entonces, si una chica joven se declara a ti, ¿aceptarías?-

En ese momento Chat Noir giro a ver sobre su hombro, mientras Ladybug permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pudo ver bien su rostro. Noto las pestañas más largas que antes, como el rostro redondo ahora era más perfilado, como aun poseía unas pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz y esos labios que desde hace meses le quitaban la respiración.

De pronto abrió los ojos, provocando que se quedara atrapado en esos ojos celestes que tanto había admirado al conocerla.

Sonrió levemente.

-Si yo amara a esa chica-comento desviando la mirada, pero luego la vio a ella, antes de reír coqueto-esperaría a que fuera mayor de edad para que fuera mía-dijo moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente.

El rostro de Ladybug se volvió rojo, antes de levantarse y darle un golpe en la cabeza al rubio. Este se quejó infantilmente, mientras ella parecía sacar humo por sus orejas.

-¡Gato pervertido!-

-Vamos si es mayor de edad es legal, deberías ver que soy un buen héroe que respeta la ley-

-Solo piensas en esas cochinadas-

-My lady eso no es cierto, también pienso en comida y deportes...ya sabes…cosas de hombres-

-No me hagas reír, mejor me voy gato pervertido-

-¡SUERTE CON TU CRUSH!-grito recibiendo una seña algo grosera con el dedo del centro de la chica.

Rio negando con la cabeza, antes de usar su bastón y descender por las calles de Paris. Camino tranquilamente hasta llegar al colegio, agradeciendo que logró escaparse con una llamada urgente de un familiar, por lo que había adelantado otra clase. De reojo como en medio del salón, tanto Alya como Chloé parecían querer salirse de sus asientos. Pero como un profesor tan estricto como el de algebra, no podrían ser héroes ese día.

Saber que ambas eran las portadoras de los otros dos kwamis, no fue algo fácil, pero a la vez no algo difícil. Un poco de investigación de su parte, fue suficiente. Aunque claro, no le había comentado a Ladybug sobre eso, era mejor para todos no saber las identidades de alguien tras la máscara.

Al menos por ahora.

Sus pasos lo llevaron rápidamente a la enfermería. Al entrar noto que Danna no estaba, probablemente estaría atendiendo una emergencia entre los jugadores del equipo de Basquetbol del instituto, que siempre salían heridos por alguna tontería. Pero en medio de una camilla, acostada y profundamente dormida, se encontraba Marinette.

Tomo asiento al lado de la chica.

Aun recordaba a esa niña…la recordaba perfectamente.

Con ocho años y una sonrisa encantadora para su edad, en la panadería de sus padres ofreciéndole un paquete de galletas un día que se escapó para comer algo fuera de su dieta. Recordaba haber pasado unos días por ese lugar, pues su comida era excelente. Era en esa época cuando Plagg había llegado a su vida, siendo ahora un héroe y explorando la libertad que siempre deseo. Además de la adorable niña que considero una hermana menor, jugando algunas veces con ella en el parque.

Aunque ahora no lo recordara.

Luego el tiempo paso, sus horarios más estrictos y la vida de modelo…las discusiones con su padre y muchos otros factores. Hicieron que un día gritara y con un portazo dejara su hogar. No fue fácil, joder, de no ser por su amigo Nino, quien tenía dos años menos que él, no pudo haber hecho nada. Pero contra todo pronóstico, logro sacar una carrera y por viejas amistades consiguió trabajo.

¿Profesor de arte?

En su vida pensó que terminaría de esa forma.

Mucho menos que en el primer día de sus clases, esos hermosos ojos celestes que recordaba eran una niña, ahora fueran una muchachita encantadora. Pero cuando la saludo y esta se puso nerviosa antes de presentarse, supo que Marinette no recordaba nada de aquel adolecente que jugaba con ella.

Al parecer no había sido tan importante, como ella para él. Esa niña que demostraba que siempre había algo por que luchar, un familiar para él cuando estaba solo.

Pero era solo una niña.

Así que no importo tanto, aunque igual dolió.

Tan solo unas semanas después, en unos tejados en medio de una lucha. Esos ojos azules volvieron a toparse con los suyos. Pero ahora en medio de un traje de héroe y la inseguridad de ayudar a otros con su alter ego. Claro no fue hasta mucho después que descubrió quien estaba detrás de esa mascara, gracias a sus poderes mágicos que no permitían saber quién era.

Pero cuando supo que era Marinette.

Todo fue confuso.

Verla reír siempre era confuso.

Verla luchar.

Verla reír con sus malos chistes.

Verla proteger a otros.

Verla llorar cuando él salía herido.

Verla crecer, cuando él sentía que él seguía igual.

Verla dejar de ser una niña pequeña, para convertirse en toda una muchacha hermosa.

Era enfermizo, se supone que era una niña, una hermana menor, había casi 7 años de diferencia entre ambos. Sus sentimientos deberían ser prohibidos, era un héroe que debía seguir la ley y no romperla ante la menor oportunidad.

Pero ahí estaba.

Sujetando un mechón corto azulado, sonriendo al ver el rostro pacifico de esa niña, que de alguna manera le había robado el corazón.

-Solo un año más-murmuro pensando en que pronto ella crecería, sería mayor de edad.

Seria legal el pensar en ella como hacía ahora, donde claramente no era legal.

-Adrien-susurro Marinette encogiéndose un poco en su lugar.

Un sonrojo inundo el rostro del profesor, causando las risas de Plagg dentro de su bolsillo. Todo era más difícil al saber que ella lo quería a él, pero tan solo debía esperar un poco más.

-Cuidado te abalanzas sobre ella tigre-murmuro el pequeño gato negro en sus ropas.

Gruño antes de levantarse y poner las manos en sus bolsillos. Miro detenidamente a la niña, quien ahora era de las más populares en el colegio. Tomo una sudadera que estaba atada en su cintura, para ponerla sobre ella al temblar un poco de frio.

Salió del lugar con pesadez.

Solo debía esperar un año para que fuera legal.

Pero qué largo parecía.

 **¿Fin?**

 _Voy a ponerlo como historia completa, porque mi primera idea era hacerlo un one-shot, pero al terminar me dejo un extraño sabor amargo._

 _¿Hacer una historia larga?_

 _Tengo muchas incompletas, muchas que debo retomar…pero no sé qué piensan ustedes._

 _Igual plasme la idea que quería, ahora espero disfruten de la historia._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	2. Second time

_A petición de mis admiradores…naa…quería hacerlo, pero ustedes son geniales y me apoyaron con esta idea. Así que probablemente sea una historia de dos, tres a lo máximo cuatro capítulos, como me recomendaron._

 _No quiero darle mucha vuelta al asunto, así que vamos a la acción._

 **Second time**

Estaba seguro que debía ser ilegal ser tan sexy para el mundo, al menos eso pensaba Marinette al ver a su profesor titular, Adrien Agreste, comer en la soda del colegio, rodeado de algunos chicos que eran sus alumnos. En cambio ella estaba sentada en una mesa, junto con Alya que no dejaba de mensajear con un chico desconocido para ella, pero que aparentemente era el interés de su amiga. Ya saben, desde que Alya consiguió el número del portador del Kwami de la tortuga, no dejaba de hablar con él cada momento.

Estaba enamorándose.

A pesar que el hombre también parecía algo mayor, Alya no le daba tantas vueltas como ella.

-Es el décimo suspiro en media hora-musito Alya sin dejar de ver su celular.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿No estabas hablando por celular?-

-No me des vuelta al asunto, si quieres acostarte con él solo dilo-

Un sonido sordo hizo que todos giraran a ver la mesa de Marinette, donde la chica parecía roja como un tomate y ahora estaba con la cara sobre la mesa echando humo. La mayoría se encogió de hombros, pero Adrien observo unos momentos más la mesa preocupado, pero al no identificar que pasaba, no le quedó otro remedio que seguir la charla de sus estudiantes sobre video juegos.

En la otra mesa Marinette fruncía el ceño aún más a Alya, quien dejaba el teléfono de lado para sonreír, como su alter ego disfrazada de héroe.

-No es malo tener esos sentimientos Mari, lo has amado desde que tengo memoria, querer violarlo es lo más normal-dijo la chica comiendo tranquilamente.

En cambio la joven de pelo azulado tenía el rostro rojo de vergüenza, a pesar de todo, a sus 17 años no podía decir algo relacionado a ese tema, sin sufrir un sonrojo masivo en todo su cuerpo.

No es que ella fuera una pervertida.

Era que Alya tenía una mente demasiado abierta, arrastrándola a ella a temas que iban más allá de su ingenuidad. Su amiga insistía en que no quería que alguien se propasara con ella por no conocer, así que había tenido que vivir la charla y varios medios de información sobre el tema. No soporto ver una película porno por completo, pero al menos los libros de su amiga, eran más pasables. Aunque hablar sobre el tema…no, aun no podía, menos en público.

Por lo menos no había nadie cercano, así que estaba a salvo de ser juzgadas.

-No pienso en eso…no me veas así-

-Mari por favor, es que tú no ves tu cara cuando se quitó la camisa aquella oportunidad en las piscinas-

-Alya-

-Es un hombre atractivo, no es mi tipo, pero incluso yo pienso que tiene potencial…tú lo amas hace tanto que no me extraña que tu cuerpo lo desee también de otra forma-

La bandeja de la comida de Marinette hizo un golpe sordo, a lo cual Alya suspiro al verla levantarse e irse algo enojada. Su amiga sin duda era una experta en bloquear sus sentimientos a veces, tal vez solo era algo terca.

La morena giro su rostro, viendo como su profesor se levantaba del grupo de chicos y caminaba en dirección por donde fue su amiga.

También era muy ciega.

…

Camino por los pasillos del colegio, buscando un lugar donde sentarse y descansar. No habían sucedido muchos accidentes estos días, pero tenía sueño…quería dormir un rato. Tal vez era algo vaga en ocasiones, pero ser una heroína sacaba todas sus energías. Tomo asiento en unas bancas frente a la cancha de basquetbol, pensando en nada en realidad. Viendo como algunos de sus amigos estaban en medio de un partido con otro grupo.

Sonrió un poco.

-En realidad no son tan buenos para que sonrías, van perdiendo-dijo una voz a su lado.

Pego un brinco algo exagerado y un grito ahogado, antes de ver asustada a su profesor, quien había aparecido tal felino a media noche. Este sonrió encantadoramente, antes de burlarse un poco de sus expresiones, ella algo roja giro el rostro avergonzada.

Como siempre pasaba, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, respirar era difícil y los nervios no la abandonaban.

Pero después de tantos años, se estaba acostumbrando, tanto como para poder hablar con él sin tartamudear como imbécil.

O retrasada mental.

Noto como el la miraba esperando una respuesta, lo que la hizo sonrojarse un poco más.

-Ellos se divierten mucho, así que me alegra por ellos-expuso Marinette intentando defender a sus amigos.

Sonrió al ver como Nathaniel recibía un balonazo en la cabeza, pero de la nada Kim salía anotando una canasta, como el más atlético de su grupo. El chico de cabello rojo, ahora más corto que hace tres años y con ropas deportivas, desde el suelo se levantó con algo de sangre en la nariz.

Marinette se alertó al verlo caminar en su dirección, ella rápidamente saco un pañuelo de su bolso y se acercó antes que llegara.

-Levanta la cabeza Nath-le dijo mientras presionaba el pañuelo, este levanto un pulgar, antes de dejarse guiar por ella a los asientos.

Mientras la peli azul lo evaluaba, Adrien a su lado tenía una muy, muy, MUY, falsa sonrisa. No podía tener celos de un mocoso, menos de uno que era pareja de Chloé desde el año pasado, pero recordar como este antes estaba enamorado de su lady, le hacía hervir en su interior al verlos juntos. Eran buenos amigos, pero dios, como envidiaba como el chico podía estar a su lado, sin verse como un pedófilo.

Además recordaba la vez que había decomisado su cuaderno de dibujo hace dos años, lleno de dibujos de su princesa.

Sí.

Más de una vez quiso estamparle un golpe, pero era poco ético para un profesor.

Igual la tentación siempre estaba.

-Gracias Mari-dijo Nathaniel algo adolorido.

La chica sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa.

Sus puños se apretaron, pero cuando esta giro a verlo, él parecía totalmente relajado. Si notara más de cerca, vería sus músculos tensos, su mirada algo oscura y ese deseo de saltar sobre otros. Pero no podía hacerlo, Marinette era joven, tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera, explorar el mundo y conocer gente nueva como él había hecho.

Pero no quería que pasara.

Quería que le diera la oportunidad de enseñarle, de demostrarle que era el amor, de ser su profesor y llevarla hasta el éxtasis.

Se levantó de golpe sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes. Probablemente más cuando se fue dando varias zancadas con expresión algo homicida.

Ocupaba una ducha fría.

…

Unas horas más tarde, cuando Marinette estaba atendiendo la panadería de sus padres, miraba su celular. Estaba hablando con un viejo amigo, su nombre era Nicolás, un chico de Inglaterra que había conocido desde que nació y con quien mantenía varias conversaciones como amigos. Mientras él le comentaba sobre como su novia tenía problemas de superioridad, ella decía que era algo de chicas rubias, la campana del local sonó. Alzo la vista para saludar a quien fuera, pero se quedó muda al ver a su profesor entrar con una alegre sonrisa.

-Marinette, es raro verte aquí-dijo Adrien claramente sorprendido.

Ella dejo caer su teléfono, con la boca abierta.

Que rayos.

-Hola Tom-dijo saludando al padre de ella que estaba saliendo en ese mismo instante.

Marinette giro su cabeza como si fuera de hule, viendo incrédula a su padre. Pues este sonrió amablemente antes de palmearle el hombro al rubio.

Este llevaba solo una pantaloneta de color negro y una camiseta sin manga verde oscuro. Tenía unas sandalias algo viejas en sus pies, junto con su pelo algo más cortó que hace unos días, probablemente recién cortado. Ahora era demasiado corto, no estaba calvo, pero tampoco estaba alborotado, casi no se movía por su tamaño. Pero igualmente se veía tan sexy.

-Adrien chico, llevabas unos días sin venir, temía que murieras de hambre-dijo su padre con voz gruesa.

Marinette seguía viendo todo sin entender nada.

-Bueno ya sabes, últimamente tengo mucho trabajo, hasta ahora puedo cortarme el cabello-dijo moviendo su mano sobre su cabeza.

-Sabine esta algo ocupada, pero le debo decir que pasaste-

-Debe saludarla, siempre me envía algo cuando no vengo-

Marinette se aclaró la garganta, cuando ambos la vieron, ella le hizo una mueca a su padre, a lo que este sonrió.

-Oh Marinette lo siento tanto, es que cuando Adrien viene tu estas dormida…además que las reuniones de tus notas las da el director, aunque aún no nos hemos reunido en estos tres años aparte de tus mañanas para compra pan, mira qué curioso-dijo Tom pensativo como si hasta ahora lo notara.

La menor hizo una mueca.

-Papá-le apresuro, a lo que Adrien sonrió.

-Bueno, me extraña que no lo recuerdes bien, pero Adrien es cliente regular en la tienda hace años, hubo un tiempo que no pudo venir más, pero viene desde que era un crio delgaducho y esqueletico, pero ahora ya todo un hombre y come bien-

-Que amable-murmuro Adrien siendo ignorado.

-Tu jugabas en el parque frente aquí todo el tiempo con Adrien, te pegabas a su pierna llamándolo príncipe y que él era Chat Noir, también sobre que se casarían algún día-

Para cuando Tom termino la historia, Marinette estaba roja como un tomate viendo incrédula a Adrien, este algo levemente sonrojado recordando aquellos momentos, jamás pensó que de verdad algún día si quisiera casarse con esa niña pequeña. Vaya que era un pedófilo, igual el sentimiento no se iba solo con ese reproche mental.

Un sonido en la cocina alerto a Tom de que debía regresar a trabajar, yéndose con una risa y comentando que Marinette solía llorar cuando Adrien se iba.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

-Dime que era una broma-suplico Marinette roja.

Pero Adrien solo sonrió algo nervioso, causando que ella golpeara el mostrador con su frente. No importaba, si se lastimaba el rojo de su cara debería ocultarlo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, pensaba que eras una niña adorable-intento tranquilizarla, pero sin quitar su sonrisa.

La chica gimió peor.

-Que vergüenza-

Pero de pronto cayo en cuenta de algo, lo conocía, lo conocía hace tiempo y él lo sabía. Alzo su rostro violentamente, haciendo que Adrien brincara en su lugar algo nervioso, al verla con la frente marcada y su rostro sonrojado.

-¿Tu sabías quien era yo?-pregunto confundida.

Él metió las manos en sus bolsillos, antes de sonreír de forma cálida. Acerco su rostro al de ella, causando un incremento en su rojo, pues el rostro de ambos era separado por menos de un metro.

-Marinette, la adorable chica de dos moños en su cabello que siempre estaba detrás de mí con una caja de galletas-dijo con tranquilidad antes de alejarse un poco más, haciéndola respirar de nuevo.

Ella pestañeo, antes de bajar la mirada nerviosa.

-¿Por qué…?-

-No dije nada, no lo vi necesario…tu no me recordabas, pero yo sí, igualmente seguías siendo la adorable Marinette que recordaba-comento Adrien de forma casual viendo a otro lado.

Adorable.

Sabía que era halagador que el chico que te gusta pensara que eres adorable, pero le hacía sentir algo mal. Es como cuando un chico dice, es adorable, como una hermana pequeña, cuando claramente ella no sentía eso por él.

Hizo una mueca en su rostro.

-Pero mírate, ya eres así una adulta-comento de forma risueña, como si hubiera algo oculto tras sus palabras.

El rojo regreso levemente sobre sus mejillas.

Era verdad, pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad…aunque.

-En algún país técnicamente ya soy un adulto-dijo de forma pensativa y una sonrisa divertida.

Adrien ladeo la cabeza, antes que una sonrisa algo maliciosa se posara en su rostro.

-Tienes razón-murmuro tan bajo, que nadie escucho.

Luego compro con normalidad.

…

Cuando Marinette caminaba por los tejados de la ciudad patrullando, sentía un extraño mal presentimiento. Alya su compañera de batallas con el Kwami del zorro (había sido una forma muy tonta de descubrir la identidad de la otra, por un error) se había marchado hace un rato con una torpe escusa, en dirección donde fue el portador del Kwami de la tortuga. Se preguntó que tanto pensaría Alya.

Detuvo sus pasos al sentir una presencia cerca, pero era demasiado tarde.

Un rojo adorno su rostro al sentir los fuertes brazos rodearla desde atrás, sujetándose sobre su cintura. No es como si eso no fuera ya suficientemente incómodo para ponerla nerviosa. También había algo apoyado en su hombro, que había soltado un viento en su oreja, dejándola paralizada.

Vio de reojo una sonrisa gatuna, que logro saltar rápidamente esquivando el codo que pensaba pegarle en su abdomen.

-Chat Noir-musito su nombre con un aura negra.

El gato negro solamente sonrió divertido.

-Vaya my lady, quien diría que serias alguien tan sensible-se burló incrementando el rojo de su rostro.

¿Vergüenza?

¿Ira?

Tal vez ambas.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Tengo que querer algo?-

Ladybug se tensó al verlo acercarse felinamente, pero cuando este tomo su mentón y lo alzo un poco, sintió un extraño cosquilleo que atribuyo al enojo. A pesar de sus juegos de palabras, como a veces tendía a auto sacrificarse y sus manías de jugar con royos de estambre…confiaba plenamente en él. Pero esa mirada, sentía algo raro en el ambiente.

-Estas extraño, sé que eres un gato coqueto, pero sueles respetar ciertos límites-expreso con seriedad, a lo que el sonrió antes de acercarse su rostro aún más.

No la besaría.

No era tan estúpido para cavar su propia tumba.

Si bien noto intranquila el acercamiento, este desvió su dirección a su oreja, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran algo sorprendidos.

-Tal vez simplemente estoy cansado de esperar-musito antes de morder levemente su lóbulo.

Esa noche los ciudadanos de Paris escucharon un fuerte grito femenino, antes que uno masculino de dolor apareciera repetidas veces.

…

Al día siguiente Marinette caminaba furiosa por los pasillos del colegio, incluso Alya no comprendía que pasaba con su amiga…Chloé decidió ignorarla, si bien ambas estaban ahora en una especie de buena amistad, habían momentos en que preferían dejarse solas. Los demás compañeros preferían alejarse de su mirada llena de enojo, el único que aparentemente era tan estúpido para no temer por su vida, era un alegre profesor conocido como Adrien, que lucía una gran sonrisa.

Este se detuvo frente a la chica, que giro a verlo, logrando que su enojo disminuyera en gran manera y se pusiera algo nerviosa.

Pero al recordar a Chat Noir la noche anterior, su ceño volvió a fruncirse.

-Marinette no luces muy bien, que tal si me acompañas-dijo Adrien caminando al salón de profesores.

La chica suspiro antes de seguirlo, aun pensando en las maneras de torturar a su compañero de batallas. No dejaría que se acercara ni un metro más a ella, sin recordarle el dolor que podía provocarle.

Estaba tan concentrada en su propio mundo, que no noto la mirada algo divertida y maliciosa de Adrien, quien había confirmado que nadie los vio entrar a ese pasillo. Cuando entro por la puerta de la sala de profesores, Marinette lo seguía aun en automático. Esta reacciono cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, mirando confundida el lugar, antes de verlo con algo de ingenuidad.

Él sonrió amablemente, ocultando cualquier pensamiento negativo o peligroso.

-Siéntate, te serviré algo de tomar para que te relajes un poco-

Indecisa obedeció sus órdenes, con tanta facilidad que tuvo que golpearse su estómago para controlarse. Su mente había llegado rápidamente a una conclusión demasiado atractiva, ¿Seria sumisa en otras cosas? ¿Actuaría como Ladybug en otras?, ambos escenarios quería verlos con sus propios ojos.

Antes de darse cuenta ambos estaban sentados en dos sillones, con algunos panecillos en la mesa y una bebida caliente en las manos.

-¿Por qué me trajo aquí?-pregunto Marinette intentando no sonar incomoda.

Para besarte.

No esa respuesta no era la correcta, pero si era uno de sus deseos desde hace meses.

-Parecías algo distraída y enojada, pensé que hablar con un conocido podría ayudarte-mintió tan rápido, que se sintió algo mal.

Bueno no era una mentira del todo, aunque se imaginaba que habría hecho que estuviera tan enojada.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-No se preocupe profesor, solo paso algo con un amigo que no me agrado del todo-

-Puedes contarme, te aseguro que no diré nada-

-No es que no confié en usted…solo…me parece algo vergonzoso-

-Los jóvenes de hoy en día, es normal avergonzarse cuando comienzan a descubrir sobre su cuerpo y los cambios hormonales-

-¡NO!, es solo, es un amigo que se acerca más del espacio personal permitido…pero no se preocupe, la próxima vez le daré su merecido si lo intenta-

Si bien sonrió por fuera, por dentro temió un poco por su vida. Acaso ayer no había sufrido suficiente, acaso no era eso un buen merecido.

Puso una mano en su mentón con una idea cruzando por su mente, antes de que todo se hilara demasiado rápido, como la tela de una araña que espera atrapar a una presa.

-Bueno es normal que eso pase con ustedes las chicas, tal vez este amigo solo desee demostrarte algo y no se le ocurrió una mejor idea-expuso con ambas manos en el aire.

Marinette sonrió un poco divertida, antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

-Bueno, es que es algo incómodo, no estoy acostumbrada a…a…a-comenzó a tartamudear.

Con una velocidad increíble, Adrien había pasado su mano sobre la mesa para tomar su mentón y acercarlo. Ahora estaba a menos de diez centímetros de distancia, sintiendo la respiración de este chocar con la suya. Su garganta se secó por completo y estaba segura que aun tartamudeaba como estúpida. En cambio los ojos del chico mostraban una seguridad, que no se apartaban de los suyos.

Sintió sus piernas temblar, agradeció aun estar sentada, o ya hubiera caído de frente ante esa extraña acción del hombre.

No se quejaba.

Pero estaba sorprendida.

-El secreto es demostrar que no importa Marinette, aunque por dentro te estés muriendo, debes mostrarte fuerte y demostrar que eres inmune…puede que se canse con el tiempo-musito eso ultimo como una broma divertida.

Ella dejo de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera ese momento, los ojos de Adrien y el delicioso olor corporal que desprendía.

¿Cómo se llamaba ella?

Bueno, eso no parecía ser importante ahora.

Di algo inteligente, di algo inteligente…que pasa si se aleja, ese era el único momento en que había pasado con él, que podría claramente malinterpretar en sus fantasías.

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Que p-pasa si no se d-detiene-tartamudeo con voz aguada.

Era un milagro, dado que no respiraba bien.

De repente el chico sonrió, de una forma que la hizo congelarse en su lugar…esa sonrisa.

Era tan familiar.

La cara del chico se acercó, pero como si predijera sus movimientos, noto con horror como este se acercaba a su oído.

El calor.

La sensación.

El lugar.

-Quien sabe, los gatos suelen ser muy territoriales my lady-murmuro mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Luego se separó con una gran sonrisa de culpabilidad, ella perdió todo el color susurrando un "¿Chat Noir?", viéndolo con asombro, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y cayera de frente desmayada.

Adrien sintió la frente azul, antes de tomarla en sus brazos preocupado y correr a la enfermería.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

-¿De verdad hiciste eso?-

-Lo siento Nino…no podía aguantarme un día más-

-Dude, eso es algo pedófilo-

-No nos llevamos mucha diferencia, te recuerdo que hiciste la semana pasada con la portadora del Kwami del zorro-

-UN BESO, UN MALDITO BESO-

-Pues yo también quiero mi beso-

-Adrien eres un crio, estúpido y mimado que aparenta ser un adulto responsable-

-Si Nino como digas, hablamos después-

-Y así es como tu mejor amigo te cambia por una chica-

-Deja de hacerte la victima cariño, tú haces lo mismo-

Colgó el teléfono sin esperar una posible respuesta, observo con una sonrisa a Marinette dormir plácidamente en una cama de una enfermería. Siempre terminaba de una u otra forma la chica en un lugar así, generalmente él se colaba para espirarla dormir tal acosador.

Pero es que.

Puso una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica, quien seguía inconsciente.

Era tan hermosa.

Era tan perfecta.

Tan especial para él.

Daría su vida sin pensarlo, con tal de hacerla feliz. Pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que su felicidad fuera a su lado.

Suspiro antes de apretar un poco una de las manos de la chica, con la suya. Notando la diferencia de tamaños y como la de ella estaba algo rasposa. No era delicada y suave. Tenía varias cicatrices de sus aventuras como heroína, junto algunas de su hobbie como diseñadora.

Pero aun así era perfecta al tacto para él.

Suspiro.

Esperaba que despertara y pudiera decirle todo, que él era Chat Noir y que deseaba besarla hace tanto tiempo…bueno…eso no.

Aún faltaban unos cuantos meses para que cumpliera años.

Joder.

Aún era ilegal intentar algo, pero bueno, decirle su verdadera identidad no era ilegal.

-Intenta no asustarla-

-Plagg-

-¿Si?-

-Cierra la boca-

-Tsk mocoso, estas estresado por falta de sexo…no mi queso noooo-

 **¿Fin?**

 _¿Así o un capitulo final para esto?_

 _Me dijeron que no hiciera muchos capitulos, así que pense terminarlo todo en este, pero ya llevaba varias paginas y nada parecia concluir como me gustaba. Creo que hare otro capitulo sobre que paso despues que sepan quien es el otro bajo la mascara, pero de un tercero no creo pasar. Pero igual si a ustedes les parecio bien así, puedo darme por satisfecha._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	3. Third time

_Ese momento en que la mayoría de tus comentarios piden lemon y algo zukulento. A pesar que no me gusta escribir sobre el tema, porque tengo la experiencia que ronda el -100, intente hacer algo que contentara a la mayoría del público que me lee._

 _Pues si esta historia continuo, fue gracias a todo su apoyo._

 **Advertencia: contenido sexual explicito, para mayores de edad.**

 **Third time**

Estaba algo cansada ese día, pero se negaba a acostarse hasta terminar aquel diseño de borrador. Últimamente tenía muchas ideas, tal vez porque se acercaba el concurso de una universidad prestigiosa, donde impartían una carrera de arte. Si bien ya había enviado sus papeles, esperando solamente su graduación para elegir qué hacer con su vida por fin, debía estar preparada. Gracias algunos concursos y ocasiones en su adolescencia, tenía un nombre algo reconocido como para que la universidad de interesara en ella.

No los decepcionaría.

Lograría hacer un diseño espectacular y estaría más cerca de su sueño.

-Me gusta cómo está quedando-murmuro una voz cerca de su oído.

Se quedó paralizada, antes que un grito agudo saliera de su boca que probablemente todo Paris debió haber escuchado.

Momentos después…con un parche en su mejilla…

Adrien le lanzo una mirada resentida, que le hizo pensar quien era el adulto en esa situación. Los Kwami se habían ido a la terraza para conversar entre ellos, algo que solían hacer muy seguido desde que descubrieron la verdadera identidad del otro, bueno, ambos.

Se había resentido con Adrien por saber su verdadera identidad hace tanto tiempo y que no dijera nada, este se excusaba rápidamente aclarando que ella fue la que dijo que saber la identidad del otro era peligroso, igual eso no le importo para hacerle la ley del hielo una semana.

Luego…pasaron muchas cosas.

Desde aquel ataque del villano acuático, como este la había protegido, pero logrando que terminara en medio de un poderoso remolino. El hospital, las sirenas, el olor a medicamente y tres días de no despertar. Como es costumbre en esta vida, no sabemos que tenemos en nuestras manos, hasta que estamos a punto de perderlos. Con una nueva oportunidad, cuando este despertó haciendo estúpidos y ridículos chistes de gato, se prometió que intentaría comprender bien la situación.

Así que luego de más chistes de gatos y juegos de palabras, había aceptado salir con él…como Ladybug y Chat Noir. No había sido una buena cita realmente, todo había salido mal ya que no podían ir a ningún lado y Chat había tirado una maceta sobre un hombre. Al final todo mejoro cuando en las vigas de la torre de Paris, aquel rubio le había robado su primer beso (ya saben, cuando Kim fue akumatizado y tuvo que liberar a Chat no contaba…o las otras veces).

Ese primer beso que te quita el aliento, te deja en las nubes y es similar a que una explosión ocurra en tu interior.

No eran una pareja "formal", para el resto del mundo (menos Alya y un amigo de Adrien) no eran una pareja, solo viejos conocidos o profesor y alumno.

Después de todo no era legal.

Por eso Chat debía aprovechar las noches, para ir a su hogar y compartir algún momento juntos. Cosa que no le decía a sus padres, meter a un hombre mayor en las noches a su cuarto, con un sexy traje de gato, no era la mejor forma en que conocieran la verdad.

Pero le agradaba, le hacía sentir bien tenerlo a su lado. Aunque a veces actuara como un niño mimado que busca el amor de una persona, era como su pequeño gatito perdido. No había notado lo mucho que le gustaba consentir a alguien, hasta que lo vio feliz con las piernas en su regazo, sonriendo.

Negó con la cabeza intentando concentrarse.

-Te dije que no verías los diseños hasta la presentación-musito con cara seria.

Adrien bufo por bajo, al ver que los ojos de gatito hambriento no habían funcionado tan bien como en otras ocasiones.

-Lo siento princesa, pero me des _garra_ no ver tu trabajo-

-¿Juego de palabras?-

-Es que me a _garra_ la curiosidad-

Marinette soltó un bufido indignado, antes de cerrar su cuaderno de dibujo y caminar donde él estaba. Alzo una ceja al verlo tan cómodamente sobre su cama, intentando ignorar una pose algo sugerente que no podría decir que era inocente, todo lo contrario.

Adrien era un hombre atractivo, viera por donde lo viera.

Rubio de cabello corto, ojos verdes que siempre demostraban emociones, un cuerpo formado pero delgado, bastante alto. Pero también había cosas que nadie veía que ella si, como cuando lo vendaba luego de una lucha, descubría todas las cicatrices que tenía en su pecho y espalda, tantas que le dolía a veces. También sus manos eran ásperas, probablemente al trabajo pesado. Tenía un extraño lunar bajo su brazo y una cicatriz demasiado grande en una de sus piernas. Además de varios tatuajes en una de sus piernas y la espalda.

Él dijo una vez que su padre jamás le permitió tocar su cuerpo en ese aspecto, así que apenas salió de su hogar en señal de rebeldía, se había pedido hacer un tatuaje. Los otros llegaron con el tiempo, cuando veía algún diseño que significaba algo para él.

-Donde está el hombre que insistía en esperar a que fuera mayor de edad y me graduara-pregunto divertida, viendo descaradamente el trasero de Adrien.

-Ese tipo es un idiota que no está aquí, no lo conozco-musito el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla a la cama.

Soltó un leve chillido, antes de sentir la suavidad de su colchón bajo ella (la primera vez que Adrien lo sintió, duro una hora diciendo que se casaría con su cama de ser legal y ningún ser en este mundo pudo moverlo de ese lugar), no se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa traviesa de Adrien, quien ahora estaba sobre ella sosteniéndose con sus manos para no aplastarla.

Eran una pareja, fuera legal o no, había una relación. Adrien siempre aprovechaba para besarla de forma sorpresiva, pero lo que él siempre hacía cuando tenía la oportunidad era abrazarla. El rubio le había comentado que desde la pérdida de su madre, su vida fue muy solitaria, ahora que ella correspondía libremente sus sentimientos, lo que más apreciaba era sentirla a su lado, que todo era real.

No es que no hubieran tenido algún roce nada inocente entre ellos, pero antes de llegar a un punto de no retorno, Adrien se detenía y recordaba que no era legal. Ambos eran Héroes de Paris, se supone debían seguir la ley.

Pero con casi cinco meses de relación, su cumpleaños en dos semanas y su graduación en tres.

Estaba también algo cansada de tanta espera.

Unos días no podrían significar mucha diferente.

Ya que ese gato tonto no hacía por donde hacer algo, ella se tuvo que auto convencer para tomar el primer paso. Con una clara ayuda de Alya, quien parecía más emocionada por la idea que ella misma.

-Adrien eres un pervertido-dijo con mirada burlona.

Él puso una mano sobre su propio pecho, haciendo una pequeña mueca fingida teatralmente.

-Meouch princesa, eso me duele-dijo con falso tono doloroso, antes de bajar su rostro para ponerlo sobre su hombro.

Noto como el picor en su cuerpo, ahora había aumentado mientras su respiración inconscientemente se hacía más pesada. Así era Adrien, siempre que estaba cerca, era como un extraño calor y opresión que no quería que se fuera. Tener un cuerpo cerca del tuyo, sentir el olor que desprendía, esa sensaciones que comenzaban a nublar tú sentido y al mismo tiempo esa boca que ahora estaba lamiendo su hombro.

Su respiración se hizo algo más complicada.

Sabía que Adrien le gustaba marcar lo que consideraba suyo, como un gato posesivo que no quiere que alguien se acerque a su dueño.

La última vez había terminado con todo su cuello lleno de manchas, provocando que Chat Noir estuviera una media hora atado de cabeza pidiendo unas falsas disculpas, pues estaba segura que volvería hacerlo ante la menor oportunidad.

Su columna se arqueo un poco, provocando que Adrien soltara un gruñido antes de separarse a regañadientes.

Internamente gruño algo consentida de que se detuviera, pero al ver los ojos de Adrien, como estos parecían querer más con un tono verde oscuro, supo que tal vez era más difícil para él que para ella.

-No me veas con esa carita Marinette, me obligas a pensar en cosas no legales contigo-musito tomándola de su mentón, para darle un pequeño beso en la clavícula que hizo que soltara un suspiro involuntario.

No sabía si ser besada por alguien más seria tan bueno, pero una parte de su cabeza le decía que no, que jamás encontraría a otra persona que despertara tantos sentimientos como Adrien, pues aparte de los físicos que su cuerpo producía, su cerebro parecía emocionalmente en las mismas condiciones.

-Cumplo años en dos semanas-

-No me digas, si quieres te digo cuantos días faltan, horas y minutos…yo estoy más consciente de eso-

-Bueno, no falta mucho…¿tan malo sería?-

-Seguiría siendo ilegal my lady, o al menos así está escrito-

-Solo si alguien se diera cuenta-

Adrien la miro intensamente, algo confundido, comenzando a entender que no estaba siguiendo una de sus usuales bromas. A pesar que Adrien solía hacer chistes algo subidos de tono para incomodarla, en ese momento notaba lo inocente que era en ocasiones. Como un niño que esta aprendido lo que es el amor, en vez del adulto con experiencia que era.

En una larga conversación sobre ellos, había descubierto que Adrien efectivamente había mantenido una vida sexual algo activa en su juventud. Este alego que era al no haber tenido esa clase de sentimientos por ella antes, ella no le reprocho, no era nadie para decirle que debió haber hecho antes de amarla. Aunque cuando el aseguro que llevaba casi dos años sin ningún tipo de encuentro sexual, ella casi se ríe de diversión cuando Plagg comento que el pobre estaba ya en las ultimas.

Ella estaba nerviosa por lo que podía provocar, pues si era la primera vez de ella, los nervios aumentaban al pensar que era con alguien experimentado y que inevitablemente haría algo mal. Los consejos de Alya no ayudaban mucho, pues su amiga no es como si tuviera experiencia en el tema, a parte de las investigaciones que ella hacía.

Pero ningún libro o película podría prepararla para la realidad.

Noto como los ojos de Adrien parecía llegar a una conclusión, pues se abrieron grandemente antes de entrecerrarse y verla con duda.

-Estas diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo-

-No me hagas repetirlo-

-Bueno, es que…tus padres-

-Se fueron el fin de semana para una convención en Inglaterra-

-¿Qué?-

-…-

-Bueno pero, a pesar de todo no ando con protección, ya sabes de esa forma me aguantaría de no hacer nada estúpido-

-…-

-Princesa…¿Por qué estas roja?-

-Hace un mes fui con Alya a un médico, donde, bueno, me receto ese tipo de pastillas anticonceptivas para, tu sabes-

Marinette deseo que la tierra se la tragara al ver como Adrien habría la boca incrédulo, como si no creyera lo que ella había hecho para tener todo listo, o tal vez que se hubiera tomado tanto tiempo en descubrirlo. Su rojo incremento cuando este sin ninguna vergüenza, levanto su blusa lo suficiente para ver el encaje rojo de su sujetados, igualmente bajo sus pantalones de dormir lo suficiente, para notar como tenía ropa interior a juego.

Alzo la vista, ella la esquivo incomoda.

Lo vio de reojo abrir la boca.

Pero antes que una palabra saliera de su boca, alzo el dedo índice señalándolo en advertencia.

-Te juro que si dices algo que me avergüence te saco a patadas y te esperas las putas dos semanas que faltan-dijo roja como un tomate.

Adrien solo asintió, antes de sonreír algo tonto y abrazarla con fuerza. No era de forma erótica o para molestarla como de costumbre, simplemente ahora estaba sobre ella, con sus manos tras su espalda y una sonrisa divertida.

-No iba a decir nada, solo quería decir que tengo a la chica más sexy del mundo en este momento solo para mí, la mejor novia de todas y me importa una mierda que sea ilegal-

-Adrien-

El chico alzo la vista para verla, a lo que ella se notó incomoda, pero debía decirlo.

-Yo no sé muy bien que más hacer, no tengo experiencia y, lo siento si algo sale mal-musito por bajo con mirada algo incomoda.

Tenía mala suerte y solía arruinar momentos indicados, así que prefería disculparse antes que pasara nada.

Alzo la vista, notando como este la miraba con ternura, antes de acariciar lentamente su mejilla con tanto cariño, que le hizo soltar un suspiro mental. Pues en la realidad, no podía tomar mucho aire, así que prefería guardar todo el oxígeno posible.

-Marinette, saber que soy el primero y el único, solo hace que me excite más-dijo palabras tan vulgares que no parecían calzar con su mirada tierna-además estoy enamorado de ti, no me imagino que algo pueda salir mal juntos, aunque te digo desde ahora, puede que sea doloroso para ti en esta ocasión-

-No importa-

-My lady-

-Quiero hacerlo-

Suspiro de parte del rubio.

-Lo intente, pero tus deseos son ordenes como siempre-

Marinette quiso decir algo, pero de pronto su boca fue atacada por un desesperado Adrien, se quedó impresionada por la intensidad del beso. Si bien desde que comenzaron a "salir" había logrado ser mejor besadora (la experiencia hace al maestro), no recordaba algún momento en que Adrien la besara con tanta maestría, posesividad y deseo liberado. ¿Cuánto tiempo pudo haberse estado conteniendo?. No sabía la respuesta, pero en ese momento no sabía ni cuanto era 2+2.

El beso duro lo suyo, claramente Adrien estaba disfrutando de la libertad que ahora poseía, pues sus manos rápidamente viajaron desde su cintura, hasta posarse descaradamente sobre su trasero.

Todo era rápido.

Al mismo tiempo no.

Era perfecto.

Cada caricia de su parte sobre la ropa, era como una quemazón en todo su cuerpo, sentía que la ropa era el invento más estorboso en ese momento, además que el calor estaba sofocándola.

Un pequeño gemido salió en un suspiro, cuando Adrien logro pasar de su boca, para llegar a su cuello. Ella se sentía algo torpe, no podía pensar nada y sus manos parecían unas inútiles a sus lados.

Soltó un pequeño grito cuando una mano traviesa se metió sobre su camisa y descaradamente puso su mano sobre uno de sus pechos.

¿Cuándo Adrien se había puesto sobre ella de nuevo?

¿Importaba la pregunta?

Miro al rubio sonrojada, mientras este sonreía con algo de maldad, como un gato jugando con un pequeño ratón. Pues apretó un poco más fuerte su pecho, sacándole un leve gemido que no pudo evitar. Lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Que sucede my lady, pareces algo sorprendida…pensé que tenía luz verde para hacer lo que quisiera-dijo con aire gracioso.

Quiso decir algo, pero fue callada por un nuevo beso en su boca. Gimió indignada en el beso, pero lo olvido cuando Chat descaradamente bajo el sostén aún bajo su ropa, para tocar su piel con la mano desnuda. Era extraño, incomodo que alguien la tocara en ese lugar, pero donde estaba su mano, era jodidamente caliente. Se separó para poder respirar, tiempo que aprovecho el felino para quitarle su camiseta, tan rápido que un ladrón profesional se sentiría orgulloso.

Miro asombrada como Adrien miraba con ojos oscuros su sujetador rojo, ese que había tenido que pasar la vergüenza de comprar, ante las miradas divertidas de las cajeras.

Obviamente averiguando para qué clase de ocasión era.

Miro algo avergonzada su cuerpo, sin saber que pasaba. Sus pechos no eran muy grandes como las modelos de las pasarelas, aunque podía jactarse que tenía un poco más de pecho que Chloé, tampoco era la gran cosa.

Luego de unos momentos de no pasar nada, ella lo miro divertida, sin comprender por qué de su fascinación.

-¿El gato te comió la lengua?-consulto divertida.

Este pareció salir de un aturdimiento, pero sonrió de forma divertida, antes de separarse un poco de ella y tomar el borde de su camisa. Marinette pudo jurar que el desgraciado la subió lo más lentamente posible, dejando ver como un telón abriendo un teatro, poco a poco esos músculos que tanto había admirado. Vio las cicatrices aparecer poco a poco y aquel tatuaje en idioma orientas en uno de sus costados.

Se quedó sin habla, sin aire y probablemente estuvo con la boca abierta como estúpida. Una mosca pudo haber entrado que no le hubiera importado.

-Ya veremos quien le come la lengua a quien-susurro con voz algo gruesa, antes de comenzar a besarle el inicio de los pechos.

Dios.

Sin duda era un gato.

La lengua pasaba descaradamente por las partes de la piel expuesta, logrando que ella arqueara su cuerpo. Pero la lengua era algo rasposa a veces, los escalofríos en la parte baja de su espalda, la sensación de que todo daba vueltas.

-Adrien-susurro algo confundida, con el único nombre claro en su mente.

Lo escucho gruñir, antes de sujetarla algo violento de la boca, para devorarla literalmente. Sus manos quienes por fin parecían volver a tener conciencia, se aferraron a la espalda del chico, arañándolo un poco quizás en el proceso. Pero es que ocupaba sentirlo cerca de ella, tener algo a lo cual aferrarse para no dejarse llevar por lo que fuera que estaba pasando.

Cuando este se separó, noto un pequeño hilo delgado entre ambas bocas.

-Marinette estoy intentando ir despacio, es tu primera vez…pero es tan difícil-gruño antes de besarla de nuevo.

¿Qué era difícil?

Lo sentía, le era difícil procesar las palabras, ahora ella estaba dominada por sus sentidos. Como esos dedos que pasaron rápidamente por sus piernas, logrando que su pantalón de dormir desapareciera en algún rincón de su cuarto. Pero es que esas manos en sus piernas, eran tan delicadas, como si tocara algo precioso.

Y ella.

Estaba confundida, todo era nuevo, sensaciones, sentidos, pensamientos…si es que tenía.

Fue consiente un poco, cuando este puso una pierna entre las de ellas, ocasionando que bajara la vista confundida. Roja como un tomate, noto una gran abultamiento en los pantalones del chico, colocándola algo nerviosa. Alzo la vista viéndolo confundido, a lo que una sonrisa nada inocente se posó en sus labios.

-Me aseguro que no vuelvas a intentar juntar tus piernas, hoy van a permanecer abiertas para mí-gruño con una voz que no conocía.

Demandante.

Sexy.

Grave.

Aún más sexy.

No creía que ella fuera del todo sumisa, pues en algunas ocasiones le gustaba tomar el control, debería aprender, estaba segura que Adrien apreciaría que ella tomara ese tipo de iniciativa en algún momento. Pero por esa noche, dado que era el experimentado, dejo que el fuera quien tomara el control de la situación.

Pero cuando este prácticamente rompió el sostén con parte de su súper fuerza como Héroe, ella gimió intentando cubrir sus pechos.

Fue muy repentino.

-No, no, no princesa-dijo tomando sus manos con una sola, colocándolas sobre su cabeza.

Trago nervioso al ver como con la otra, delineaba bajo uno de sus pechos, sacándole un gritillo algo inesperado ante la sorpresa.

-No te atrevas a tapar tu cuerpo-dijo pasando la lengua descaradamente sobre su pecho.

Soltó un suspiro.

Estar debajo de Adrien, solo con sus bragas de encaje de color rojo, solo con eso, era demasiado para la vida. Sentía calor por todo su cuerpo, este se movía intentando prolongar cada caricia y a la vez queriendo escapar ante la primera oportunidad.

-Lo dice quien e-esta vestido aun-tartamudeo un poco a duras penas.

Incapaz de dejar perder alguna discusión, por muy ridículo que fuera en esa situación.

Noto como este alzaba la mirada pensativa, ella gruño que el pudiera poner una expresión confundida, cuando una de sus manos estaba masajeando descaradamente su pecho, pues eso la hacía querer suspirar o gemir. De repente todo paro.

El chico se puso de pie al lado de la cama, dejándola a ella confundida y totalmente enojada.

Se medió incorporo viéndolo furiosa, pero la furia paso a un rojo de vergüenza, al ver como este descaradamente se bajaba los pantalones con todo y ropa interior.

Quiso cerrar los ojos.

Desmayarse.

Decir algo.

Pero en cambio miro incrédula el miembro erecto del chico frente a ella. No es que no hubiera visto algún miembro masculino antes, pero no contaban las películas porno que Alya veía, pues solía cubrirse el rostro por vergüenza. Ahora era diferente, estaba en full 4k frente a ella, ocasionando que lo viera nerviosa y algo incomoda.

No sabía si era grande…no tenía medida de comparación…simplemente estaba incomoda ya que era la primera vez que veía algo que iba en contra de su usual moral.

Adrien se sentó tranquilamente en la cama, viéndola con una sonrisa algo amable, que parecía fuera de lugar con toda la escena frente a sus ojos.

-No debes sentirte avergonzada, es normal solo que la sociedad no acepta esta clase de cosas-

-¿Eso me ayuda en...?-

-Olvídalo, pero pensé que sería bueno que descubrieras las cosas…soy libre para ti my lady, has lo que quieras-

Observo como este ahora sonreía algo malicioso, moviendo sus cejas de forma sugerente. Sintiéndose algo retada, se acercó a gatas hasta estar a su lado, observando detenidamente la vista ahora frente a ella. No sabía que se suponía debía hacer, pero Ad

Tímidamente con el dedo índice, toco un poco la base de este, subiendo para sentir su textura, era suave y algo delgada. Noto como este parecía haber respondido con un ligero movimiento, pero lo ignoro acercando un poco su rostro, viendo con curiosidad la punta de este, pasando el dedo ligeramente.

Un siseo la hizo voltear a ver.

Pestañeo un momento, antes de procesa que Adrien estaba viéndola ahora con el rostro algo rojo y expresión similar a la tortura en ellos, apretaba con fuerza las mantas bajo él. Pero todos sus músculos parecían estar tensos y a punto de tirarse sobre algo.

Una idea llego a su mente.

¿Cómo era que había leído en algún libro de Alya?

Leer y hacer era diferente, igualmente poso toda su mano alrededor del pene de Adrien, ocasionando que este abriera los ojos incrédulo.

-P-Princesa-

-¿Ahora cómo era?-gruño para sí misma confundida.

Arriba y abajo.

No debía ser tan difícil.

Pero no tenía idea de que hacer, giro a ver a Adrien, quien parecía algo incómodo y levemente temblando.

-Adrien ayúdame-dijo con mirada infantil y mejillas infladas.

-¿A volverme loco? Vas por buen camino-

-A masturbarte-

-…-

-¿Qué?-

De pronto todo dio vueltas para ella, volviendo a estar sobre la cama y con Adrien sobre ella. Sus manos estaban en sus costados y miraba sorprendida como este sonreía emocionado, antes de besarla nuevamente. Algo confundida, solamente se dejó llevar, dejando que aquella lengua jugara divertida en su interior, como un gato con una bola de estambre.

Acabo de un momento a otro.

Ambas miradas chocaron, una confundida y otra divertida.

-Lo siento Princesa, otro día con gusto te enseñare todo lo que quieras, pero hoy mi debes es darte placer-informo antes de posar ambas manos en sus costados.

No comprendió que pasaba, pero rápidamente un poco de viento y frio en su interior, le hizo saltar sobre su lugar. Con sus codos se medió incorporo, para ver como Adrien miraba entretenido su parte baja, ahora ya sin ninguna prenda. Vio de reojo como esta también parecía destruida con su fuera.

Le había costado un montón de dinero y este solo las rompía.

Giro a verlo indignada, pero aún más al verlo tan concentrado.

-Nada de pelitos, supongo que te preparaste bastante bien-dijo con diversión, pasando un dedo descaradamente por uno de sus labios vaginales.

Gimió colocando ambas manos sobre sus partes, ocasionando que Adrien frunciera el ceño y verla molesto.

-¡Oye!-se quejó como si hubieran cambiado un canal de televisión que parecía interesante.

-No te quedes mirando de esa forma-gruño ella indignada.

Adrien inflo sus mejillas.

-Otro día también quiero verte masturbandote-musito colocando ambas manos sobre las de ella, levantando y dejando ver todo de nuevo-pero hoy solamente tengo algo de hambre-añadió.

-¿Hambr…?!IIIEEE!-gimió algo incomoda y sorprendida al sentir algo en esa parte que definitivamente no esperaba.

Todas las emociones que habían sentido antes, que había pensado que eran fuertes, parecían una risa comparación a como estaba su cuerpo ahora. Nunca había sentido algo dentro de sus piernas, mucho menos algo en esa zona en específico, pero ahora…ese pequeño trozo de carne que ahora se movía en su interior, le hacían tirar su cabeza sobre su cama, sin ocultar los gemidos que salían. Apretó con fuerza las manos de Adrien que la sujetaban, intentando aferrarse a algo.

Es que se sentía.

Dios.

Joder.

Bien no era bueno, era quedarse corto a la sensación.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Noto como Adrien de pronto la soltaba, luego de varios minutos que parecían una eternidad. Alzando su rostro con un líquido algo viscoso en su quijada. Ella respiraba difícilmente, viéndolo sin comprender que pasaba.

-Marinette, eres deliciosa-aseguro con diversión.

Ella gimió más alto cuando de la nada un dedo entro en su interior, era un dedo…¿Eran dos?. Apretó con sus manos la parte superior de su colcha, luchando inconscientemente por cerrar sus piernas, pero en ellas estaba Adrien con mirada divertida.

-Adrien-gimió incapaz de decir algo que no fuera su nombre.

No controlaba ya su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres probar?-pregunto.

Sin esperar la respuesta, que probablemente fuera otro gemido. El chico ataco su boca, mientras ambos dedos se movían violentamente en su interior, afuera y adentro, donde movía un poco en diferentes direcciones, dejándola algo insatisfecha, buscando algo más.

El beso era diferente, si bien era como tocar el cielo siempre con Adrien, ahora era diferente…había un extraño sabor en ese beso, que parecía fuera de lugar, pero que parecía haber encendido de alguna manera a Adrien. Como un sabor algo dulzón, pero a la vez picante.

Ella corto el beso con un extraño gemido ante un tercer invasor.

Miro al hombre de manera algo suplicante, este no parecía estar en mejores condiciones, pero estaba más lúcido que ella. Pues este saco sus dedos, antes de tomarla por las mejillas. Tenía algo viscoso en sus dedos, pero no importaba.

Nada importaba en ese momento.

-Marinette, esto va a doler, así que te sugiero te sujetes fuertes de mi…gruñe, rasguña, grita…yo no voy a moverme, pero entrare rápido para que esto pase pronto-le dijo de forma lenta.

Ella se puso algo tensa al sentir algo de mayor grosor, en esa área en específico.

Así que tomando nota de lo que él había dicho, puso ambas manos abrazándose de la espalda desnuda del hombre. Sintiendo los músculos de este y como parecían moverse en cada acción. Él también parecía algo tenso, pero quería hacer lo mejor para ella.

Los ojos verdes de Adrien la miraron expectantes, ella asintió débilmente, sabiendo que decir alguna palabra seria para huir ante el temor a lo desconocido.

Momentos después no dudo de ello, con un gemido agudo, apretó con demasiada fuerza la espalda de Adrien incrustando sus uñas. El pinchazo de dolor no fue para menos, no era tan duro como cuando se quebró el hueso como Ladybug, pero tampoco era tan suave como espero fuera. Mordió su labio inferior, intentando no volver a gritar e intentar pensar en otra cosa que no fuera dolor.

Pero con el dolor, es imposible pensar en otra cosa.

-Debes relajarte My lady-susurro Adrien en su oído con voz suave.

No parecía quejarse de su asfixiante abrazo o las uñas en su espalda, seguramente otro hombre no hubiera aguantado su fuerza, por suerte, ambos eran Héroes.

Noto como en su interior todo parecía expandirse para recibir a ese intruso, sus piernas estaban tensas y quería sacarlo de golpe.

-Duele como una mierda-

-Acaso es des _garra_ dor-

Giro a verlo con cara de homicida, por un chiste de gatos en ese momento tan íntimo, pero este tenía la frente llena de sudor y una expresión de sufrimiento igual que ella. Eso la hizo olvidarse un poco de la punzada constante de dolor, que si bien no se marchaba, había disminuido un poco.

No mucho.

Pero ahí estaba.

-Adrien-

-Lo siento es que…dios…se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti, tan estrecha y…-soltó un gruñido ocultando su cabeza entre su hombro-espere tanto por esto-

-Aun es ilegal-

-Creo que lo ilegal fue haber esperado tanto tiempo-

Ambos rieron de forma algo ahogada, en una situación algo complicada.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, Marinette maldiciendo alguna cosa por el dolor, pero rienda de forma ahogada al sentir la sonrisa de Adrien sobre su hombro. De verdad parecía feliz, ella lo estaba hasta hace unos instantes, pero ahora.

Le pico un poco la espalda, haciendo que él se levantara para verla al rostro. Aun parecía luchar contra el inminente deseo de moverse, pues todo él parecía tenso, pero sus ojos…sus ojos siempre brillaban.

-Podrías…moverte un poco-dijo roja como un tomate.

El la vio incrédulo.

-¿No te duele?-

-El dolor no se va del todo, supongo que podríamos probar a ver qué pasa-

El rubio asintió, probablemente hubiera dicho que si a cualquier estupidez que dijera.

Fue un sutil movimiento en su interior, que le hizo sentir una sensación extraña junto con el dolor. Cada movimiento parecía ser de forma lenta, se sujetó con más fuerza de la espalda del joven, quien parecía estar conteniendo la respiración mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente. Cuando logro salir nuevamente, aunque nunca por completo, esta vez entro de forma más lenta posible.

Fue extraño, el dolor estaba ahí, lo sentía en su cerebro, pero igual movió un poco su cadera para lograr apresurar la entrada.

Adrien gruño.

Ella gimió por bajo.

Luego comenzó a moverse más rápido, pero aunque aumentara la velocidad, aunque el dolor no desaparecía y la habitación volviera estar caliente, no parecía suficiente, ocupaba más. Cuando comenzó a gemir su nombre, suplicándole que fuera más rápido, era un total misterio, el chico tampoco parecía ser consiente de algo que no fuera lo que estaba pasando.

De pronto una de las manos del chico levanto una de sus piernas, provocando que sintiera aún más profundo su miembro en su interior.

Gimió.

Grito.

Mordió el hombro del chico.

Pudo haber sido tres segundos, que para ella todo parecía eterno. Se sentía tan bien, tan libre, similar a cuando caía desde un edificio para hacer una entrada como héroe, cuando sentía la adrenalina de una batalla, cuando lograba salvar a alguien. Tantas emociones juntas, pero mil veces mejor. Todo era mil veces mejor.

Luego de toda una eternidad para ella, donde lo último que pensaba era en el dolor, sintió como algo estaba tenso dentro de ella, como sentía que a su alrededor todo parecía ser nubes y por último, sintió algo llenarla.

Eso era el cielo.

Olvidarlo todo, sentirse en una nube, con miles de fuegos artificiales a los alrededores. Sintiéndose parte de uno mismo y a la vez sintiéndose un todo con la otra persona.

Como si no supiera que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento y todo ahora fuera más claro.

No estaba para ser filosófica, solo que lo que fuera que había sentido hace unos instantes, era la mejor sensación que había probado en su joven vida.

Gruño decepcionada cuando algo la abandono en su interior, sintiéndose como una idiota pues hace unos instante quería que saliera de ella. O tal vez fue una eternidad atrás. Miro como a su lado estaba Adrien, pasando una mano por su cuello en señal de nerviosismo.

Sus ojos se toparon en ese momento.

Los de él parecían brillar, completamente con una felicidad, que le seco la garganta.

Se preguntó si los de ella revelarían todas las emociones que sentía.

De un pronto a otro se vio envuelta en unos fuertes brazos, quedando prácticamente oculta entre los brazos del chico. Sonrió levemente al sentirse algo adormilada a su lado, su olor seguía siendo el mismo, su calidez parecía haber aumentado y la sensación de tranquilidad ahora estaba en todo el lugar.

-Podría enviarte a prisión-murmuro con voz algo adormilada.

Adrien soltó una carcajada llena de júbilo y diversión, antes de besarle tiernamente la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Valdría la pena princesa-murmuro por bajo.

Eso fue lo último que escucho antes de caer dormida.

…

Horas después…

…

Marinette estaba tranquilamente sentada en la silla de su habitación, vistiendo únicamente con la camisa de Adrien el día anterior, tomando un poco de jugo de naranja mientras masticaba un poco del emparedado que había preparado para ambos. Veía descaradamente el trasero de su novio, mientras este solo con unos bóxer flojos miraba incrédulo el espejo tamaño persona que tenía en su cuarto.

A su lado en la mesa Tikki comía una galleta de chispas de chocolate, y Plagg estaba muerto de risa.

-Princesa eres un monstruo-se quejó Adrien teatralmente.

Pues sí.

En la espalda del rubio parecían haber muchas marcas de uñas en su espalda, junto algunos mordiscos. Pero no comprendía por que se quejaba, en la parte inferior a su cuello, pechos y abdomen, ella no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Debería usar mucho maquillaje para no levantar sospechas.

-Pensaste que no olvido como ayer tuviste una escena de celos por Nicolás-informo ella siguiendo viendo el espectáculo.

Que músculos.

Y era todo de ella.

Sonrió divertida.

-Ese chico se toma muchas confianzas contigo-

-Somos amigos desde el nacimiento-

-Yo soy tu novio-

-Bueno un novio que parece no va tener sexo hasta que sea mayor de edad-

La cara de incredulidad de Adrien, antes de que se lanzara abrazarla en la cintura mientras restregaba descaradamente su cara entre sus pechos mientras se disculpaba. La hizo reír divertida, sin duda ese chico había logrado darle un arma para controlarlo.

Plagg rio más fuerte con algo parecido a la venganza.

Al final.

Ese fin de semana se mantuvieron dentro de su habitación todo el día, comprobando que efectivamente, Adrien era un buen profesor en ese tema.

 **¿Fin?**

 _Vale ya tienen aqui su lemon, a pesar que no me gusta escribirlo por que...vamos...se me da fatal.  
_

 _Pero creo que ya esta bien así, podemos dejarlo por satisfecho y terminado para ustedes. Ya tuvieron sexo, aun siendo ilegal, no se que más podria pasar. Pero como dije en el capitulo anterior, esta historia podria llegar coo maximo a cuatro capitulos._

 _Queda solo esperar por ustedes y ver su reaccion. Pero si piden un cuarto capitulo, desde ya advierto ese sera el final y no contendra del todo lemon, tal vez un poco de lime, pero ya el lemon esta aquí._

 _¿O puede que si?_

 _Ustedes deciden._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
